U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/047,556 (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0222931) and PCT/US2012/000124 (hereafter “related applications” and incorporated by reference) both disclose a number of suitcases having arrangements that allow for the conversion of the suitcases to a chaise or a bed. Generally speaking, these applications disclose supports, each disposed at opposite sides of a suitcase section, which can be deployed so that the suitcase may be used as a bed or a chaise. When not in use, the supports are stored within the suitcase.
One of the proposed arrangements in the related applications employs telescopic supports which can be selectively collapsed (stored state) or longitudinally extended (deployed state) to provide support for a compliant and rollable fabric. The rollable fabric is stored around a spring loaded roller in a compartment residing in the suitcase section so that it may be pulled out (thereby loading the biasing spring) and connected to a support to realize a support arrangement at one side of the suitcase. The compliant fabric, when disengaged from the support, is automatically retracted and rolled around its associated roller due to the force stored in the biasing spring.
While the related applications disclose similar arrangements, disclosed herein are further novel features which result in new combinations as will be appreciated by those skilled in the art.